


Moonbeams & Fairy Dust

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Christmas-themed, Incest, M/M, Tumblr: hansencestadvent, fantasy & magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc and Chuck visit Scott on his farm.  A magical AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonbeams & Fairy Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I'd hoped to have the whole thing finished, but didn't get the time... so here is part one. Part two will follow asap!

Chuck loves it up here. Especially when Herc has the reins, and he can relax and watch the stars go by above them. 

"Not far now," Herc says, reaching across Chuck for the flask of spiked coffee. "You still awake, kid?"

"I'm fine. Hungry." Chuck curls closer into Herc's side, settling properly when his father's arm comes around him. "Coulda driven." He pauses, turning his head to press his lips to Herc's throat. "Bloody comfy though."

"Good. Looking forward to seeing Uncle Scott again?"

Chuck nods, glancing over as the sleigh tilts and he swears Herc's driving faster because it's Uncle Scott and it's been another goddamn year on the other side of the world. "Probably not as much as he is."

"Hah."

Chuck shrugs, starting to drift again. It's easy up here, no sound but the wind, and his dad's body warmth keeping him just as cosy as the pile of blankets he's tucked under. He fucking loves this life of theirs, even if the road's been kinda rough along the way.

+

He doesn't wake up again until he feels Herc digging between them for the stones. Small, round and red, there's around thirty of them in a small sack that Chuck's mostly sitting on. He shifts, grumbling, puts his head down then lifts it again to watch his dad throw one of the stones over the side of the sleigh. He listens, hears a splash, and presses his foot against the floor.

"Not far off, I guess. Here." Herc presses another of the stones into Chuck's gloved hand, and Chuck waits a couple of beats before he tosses it. There's a faint crack from somewhere below, and he grins when, moments later, a shaft of soft light appears between the stars. Chuck's stomach lurches, and he's glad he'd braced himself when the sleigh drops, Herc almost standing, reins tight in his hand and shouting words that Chuck is only just beginning to truly learn and understand. They circle the light, descending so fast it makes Chuck dizzy. He's pretty sure it's something he'll never get used to.

Still, he can't help but whoop when the sleigh lands, snow flying up from both hooves and runners. He can hear Scott laughing as well, but he doesn't care. Nothing like getting from A to B in one piece.

"Finally!" Scott hollers, crossing the field towards them. He catches Chuck disembarking, gives him a warm hug. "You get bigger every year."

"Yeah, and you've been saying the same thing the last fifteen. Hi, Uncle Scott."

"You're freezing. Go on inside, your dad and I'll get these stabled."

Chuck turns in Scott's arm, watching his dad come around the sleigh. "What about-"

"Tomorrow. Go in the house, son. We won't be long, I promise."

+

Chuck sits on the bench by the front door to pull off his heavy boots, and shrugs out of his jacket as well before padding through on socked feet to where the fire's roaring and there's a plate of buttered bread on the table. He helps himself to a couple of slices and moves to the window to look out towards the stable. He's not an idiot, he knows why they wanted him in here. He also knows that it doesn't matter; he'll get his before too long. He wanders through the house, comforted by the way very little ever changes. From the tree beside the staircase, the branches tipped with glistening snow and decorated with tiny, brilliant lights to the stack of thick woolen blankets at the end of the couch, it's as familiar as it's ever been and Chuck loves it. Some day, he thinks, they'll all make it their home. Run the place together. 

He's curled in the armchair by the fire and starting to doze by the time they come back.

He looks up, rubbing his eyes when he sees Scott in the doorway. "Want me to move, or are you warmed up enough already?"

Scott grins, only looking a little sheepish. "You should visit more often." 

"I keep telling dad that, but all I get is 'flight plans, powers that be, blah blah blaaah."

"Stickler for the rules, your dad. Guess he's right though."

Herc shows in the doorway then, and there's still snow crusted to the back of his sweater, where it hasn't all melted away. His cheeks are cold-bitten, but he looks happy, relaxed in the way he always does right after sex.

"You said a proper hello to your uncle Scott yet?" Herc asks, dropping onto the couch and angling his feet towards the fire.

Chuck bites his lip, unfolds himself from the armchair and reaches for Scott, who obliges him by coming closer. Pulled in, he's warm and easy-going, falls into a soft, quiet kiss. Chuck licks his lips as he lets go. "Hello, uncle Scott."

"Bloody missed you both." Scott shakes his head a little, dips to kiss Chuck's jaw. "How long have I got you here for?"

"We need to be back in a week. Big man needs this delivery as soon as." Herc wriggles his toes, watching them both for a moment before he's up again, moving to stand behind the armchair Chuck's still perched in. "Believe me, wish we could stay longer."

"Better get to work early tomorrow morning, in that case."

"Which two are we taking back?" Herc's hand curves over Chuck's jaw, pulls his head back gently so that his mouth can be reached. A short, soft kiss, and Herc leaves his hand resting there, smiles down at his son. Not that Chuck needs the reminder; he knows his place in all of this.

"Couple of good runners, I reckon. Striker and Eureka. Should keep the old man happy."

"What about keeping a young man happy?" Chuck asks, looking up at his dad. "Why should you two be the only ones getting to fuck tonight?"

"Because you can get screwed by your daddy any day of the year?" Scott says, grinning.

"Hey," Herc mutters. Leans to press his mouth to Chuck's again, his nose still cold and his lips tasting of salt. Chuck kisses back, hungrily trying to turn and climb into Herc at the same time.

"Bed's made up," Scott says, pointedly. 

+

Chuck's the good kind of sore when he wakes up. He arches his back, stretching quietly, the movement making Scott stir beside him. Hears a sleepy murmur of 'morning, kid' before Scott's hand slides across his stomach to fit to his hip. His fingers press at the bruises that Herc left there last night, making Chuck grunt, turn towards him.

"Mornin'."

Scott smiles, takes a few more moments to wake up a little more, and moves his hand along Chuck's body, up into his hair. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hmm." Chuck wrinkles his nose at the endearment, lifts his leg over Scott's hip because this close isn't close enough.

"Just bloody shut up and take it, eh?" 

"Did that plenty last night, didn't I?" Chuck smirks, curving his arm around Scott's shoulder as well because once a year is honestly shit and he woke up horny and from the feel of it, so did Scott. 

"What do you want, baby?" Scott rolls onto his back, pulling Chuck over with him. Drags him down until their mouths collide and his lips open under Chuck's and Chuck squirms on top of him at the dry, hot press of his dick, the feel of his fingers digging in to other bruises.

"Warm me up."

Scott grins, wider still when Chuck's features go a little slack because Herc's woken up too and his fingers are thick, blunt, slick and screwing their way inside Chuck.

"Mornin' daddy."

"Your kid's got an appetite," Scott remarks, wrapping his hand around Chuck's cock.

"We're out of this bed by seven, y'hear?" 

Chuck's eye-roll makes Scott laugh, but he nods and presses back and says _yes, daddy_ oh-so-sweetly.

+

Chuck carries his bowl of steaming pancakes out to the stables with him, still eating because he's thoroughly fucked and incredibly hungry and the bowl helps keep his hands warm. He eats in spite of the butterflies in his stomach - he always feels the same when they come to take delivery of new stock. Lucky and Seven are happily nibbling at fresh hay and bits of fruit, and he stops to stroke Lucky's nose as he passes. They're old now, ready to retire, and Chuck knows they'll have a great home. He'll still miss them though.

He gives Lucky a bit of his pancake, and hurries to catch up with Scott and his dad.

The reindeer they've come for are in a stall at the far end of the long stables. Herc whistles when he sees them, jumping the gate to get into the stall with them. 

"Oh, yeah. He'll be pleased with these two."

"Bloody wants to be. They were top pick at the assembly this year." Scott's grinning, obviously pleased with himself.

"Not hard to see why. Look at them, Chuck. Perfect."

Chuck puts his plate down and climbs into the stall with his dad, making sounds of agreement. "So who's who?"

"Striker's on your left. Darker antlers."

Chuck offers his palm to Striker first, stroking his nose after the reindeer's had a good sniff of him. "Hi there." Running his hand up and onto Striker's antlers, Chuck watches his dad do the same with Eureka. "We're going to take good care of you."

"You flown 'em yet?" Herc asks, glancing back at Scott.

"Not yet. Fast on the snow, so up there? Better buckle up, I reckon."

Chuck laughs as Striker butts gently at him, wanting his nose stroked again. "I say we hitch 'em up and get out there right now. We're here a week, might as well get them good and broken in before the flight home."

"Sound just like your dad," Scott remarks, smiling fondly. "I'd better get 'em ready for flight then, eh?"

"I'll grab the harnesses. Chuck, help Scotty out."

Chuck stares at his dad. "O-okay." He's never been in the stables for this part before. Usually, Scott and his dad do the prep before Chuck even sees the new reindeer. 

"About bloody time," Scott mutters, watching Herc head off to the tack room. "Honestly thought he'd let you do this a couple of years ago, but whatever."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Hold 'em steady, and watch. Striker first, seems to like you."

Chuck nods, moving to hold Striker's head in place. "Alright, boy." He watches Scott go and pull something out of an open bag, makes soothing noises as Striker grunts and leans against him. "Yeah, you're not exactly light, mate. Here, it'll be done in a second." 

"Here, give him this." Scott picks some carrots out of the trough on his way back over and hands them to Chuck. "And hold on nice and tight."

Chuck nods, feeding the carrot to Striker while Scott moves to the other side of him, picks up his front right hoof. Chuck asked once what it was that made the reindeer able to fly, and Scott had just smiled and said 'magic'. Which seemed to be everyone's answer to the impossible questions he often asked. Chuck knows it's the world they live in, and he'd accepted it then as he accepts it now. But seeing it is so much better.

Chuck doesn't know what the needle's made of, only that it's strong. Needs to be, to penetrate a hoof that's hard as stone. The stuff inside the syringe? He wants a better look at it after, but right now he can not only see the bright silvery glow coming off it, he can _hear_ it too. 

"What is that? And don't say magic."

"Moonbeams and fairy dust."

"Fairies don't exist," Chuck says, tightening his arms as Striker grumbles some more.

"Yeah? Neither do flying reindeer or the big guy and his sleigh. Not supposed to, anyway. Fairies exist, they're just extremely rare."

"You've seen one?"

"More than one. What did _you_ think got these fellas up in the air?" Scott steps back, letting Striker drop his hoof again. "All done."

"Good boy," Chuck murmurs. "I don't know. Spells?" Chuck shrugs. "Words, I mean."

"Christ, your dad's really been holding out on you. Eureka's turn."

Chuck lets Striker go, moves to hold Eureka in the same way, offering him the other carrot. He's aware of his dad watching them now, but concentrates on the task at hand, watching Scott inject Eureka's hoof, the shimmer of magic winding its way around and up Eureka's foreleg. Moonbeams and fairy dust. Bloody weird life he's got, really. 

"There we go. Both good to go, now. Confident little buggers, too, don't think they'll have any problem getting up there. Landing might be a bit trickier, but you've both had plenty of practice at that."

Herc appears then, carrying the harnesses into the stall. "Let's get started then." 

+

It's taken half the day, but Striker and Eureka finally seem to have found a harmony together in the air. There'd been a few dicy landings, but they're getting the hang of it, and Herc's extremely experienced when it comes to driving - and flying - a sleigh. Chuck laughs as Herc takes them down towards the strip outside Scott's home, the sleigh only a few feet above the lake with its islands of ice and ghostly shapes beneath the surface. 

"Woah, there." Herc pulls at the reins, and Striker and Eureka slow, hooves sending gentle sprays of powder up as they come to a halt.

"Nice," Chuck comments, and Herc smiles without looking at him, dropping the reins and climbing down from the sleigh. 

"So were your landings."

"Yeah," Chuck says, grinning when his dad looks back at him. "Though I think the word you're looking for is _better._ "

"You want to come here and say that? Eh? Arsehole." He's laughing, unhitching the reindeer so that they can be stabled to rest on some fresh, warm hay.

Chuck doesn't let him get that far; jumps on his back and sends them both into a bank of soft snow, twisting mid-fall so that he lands on his back, his dad's knees either side of him. Flying always makes him giddy and horny, and he knows his dad knows that, so he's prepared for the hard crash of a kiss, for Herc's gloved hands dragging loose his many layers to get at skin. The cold's vicious out here and it makes Chuck swear when Herc bites at his stomach, kissing the muscle and rubbing his fingers into Chuck's bruised hips.

"You're right," Herc murmurs. "Better wait til we get inside." He sits back, a look of sharp regret on his face, and it almost makes Chuck tell him to keep going, he'll be alright. But his arse is already numb from the cold, and he knows it won't do either of them any good to carry on. 

He pulls himself up instead, kisses his dad's mouth, softer and sweeter than before, his tongue quiet against Herc's, his breath freezing on the air.

"Mm. Come on." Herc gets to his feet, offers his hand to Chuck to do the same. "Couple hours rest, then we take them out again. Need to see how they do when the sun's down."

"Only a couple?"

"Long enough for some lunch and a fuck with Scott." Herc smiles, smacking Chuck's arse as he goes by. "Relax, we're here all week. We'll make the most of it, I promise."

+

Chuck's on the floor in front of the fire, a photo album open across his lap. Herc's pulled his armchair close behind the boy, hand idly stroking Chuck's hair. It's good to escape the hectic pace of things back at base camp, especially at this time of year. The big run up. Drives Herc crazy, maybe it's why he took this post to begin with. He's pretty sure it's the same thing that made Scott take the position here as soon as it opened.

They'd spent the afternoon and evening up among the stars, and it's hard sometimes to come down from that. Scott helps. Grounds them both, dishing out chores to be done, keeping them all busy. Stables, dinner, dishes, even making the fire they're all enjoying now. Herc had watched him chopping the wood for it, wanted to go out there and fuck his brother hard against the icy ground because he'd looked beautiful swinging that axe, cheeks ruddy from the cold and a look of pure concentration on his face. Hadn't, and by the time Scott came back inside, he'd felt more like settling for slow and sweet in their bed and that was just as good. 

Chuck yawns, and Herc smiles, bending to look over his shoulder. 

"Lucky's mum," Herc says, pointing out one of the photos.

"How can you even tell?"

"Aw, she was a real looker." Herc grins as Chuck smacks his leg and leans back against his knees. "She had this starburst marking on her back. Fine runner she was as well, in her day. Russian."

"Who's this?"

"Big guy's favourite. Tango, she was called. Little diva, but brilliant flyer."

"Oh, this is Lucky when he was a baby... who's this, though?"

Herc swallows, squeezing Chuck's nape. "Your mum. That's just before she fell pregnant with you, before she cut her hair. Used to call her Rapunzel, she... That wasn't long after I met her, the first time I took her up in the sleigh. Told you how we met, didn't I?"

Chuck shakes his head, even though Herc knows he's heard the story a hundred times. Angie used to tell him often enough when he was little, after all. Still, Herc indulges him.

"I was on my way back from here, had to make an emergency landing. Actually, it wasn't long after I started sleigh-driving, I guess I was still nervous about it. She just happened to be walking home after a shift and saw me come down."

"She _saw_ you? But what about the stones?"

"I'd tossed a landing stone but forgot about concealment. Didn't have time to think about it, I guess. I'm glad I didn't now, or we'd never have met and you'd still just be a twinkle." Herc kisses the top of Chuck's head, looks up as Scott comes back in the room with a pitcher of mulled cider in one hand and three mugs in the other.

"How old was she here?"

"Just turned twenty. I fell in love the second I saw her." 

"I'm sorry." 

Herc's lips still. "What for?"

"I don't know. The reminder. I miss her too."

"She's up there with the stars. With us every time we fly. Yeah, I miss her, but she's not completely gone. And I have you." Herc kisses Chuck's head again, reaches for Scott. "Both of you."

"Damn straight," Scott says, sitting on the chair's arm. "I should expand the farm, then maybe the two of you could stay here the year round."

"One day, maybe. Big guy keeps taking on more and more drivers. World's getting smaller, sure, but it's getting bloody bigger at the same time. We struggle to keep up with demand, we're going to need more sleighs, more stock. Crazy."

"I had some newbies through here a couple of weeks ago, yeah. Brothers, out of Anchorage. Cute, actually."

Herc laughs, laughs more when Chuck turns to kneel in front of them, his hands on Scott's knees and a look of dead seriousness in his eyes. 

"You didn't fuck 'em did you?"

"No! Christ, no." Scott laughs, bending to kiss Chuck quickly, Herc's hand keeping him steady on the chair's arm. "Not that I don't think they'd have been up for it, but I was waiting for you."

"Right. Good. Who'd they take back with them? Were they any good?"

"Naturals. Took Gipsy and her brother. I think they'll do well."

"Not as well as you, baby," Herc says with a grin.

"Too right."

+

"You're sure you don't mind?" Scott asks again, cupping his hand at the back of Chuck's head.

"Whose suggestion was it? No, I don't mind. Take them out for a spin, it's been ages since you've flown. I'll get some dinner ready for when you get back."

"You know it's no problem taking care of you, don't you?"

"I know." Chuck leans into Scott's hand, lowers his gaze until Scott kisses him. 

"Ready?" Herc asks. "Any problems, son, just throw out a beacon, yeah?" Herc presses the white stone into Chuck's hand, tucking his finger beneath his son's chin to pull him from one kiss to another. "We'll only be out a couple of hours, three at the most."

"I'll be fine." Chuck eases away so that they'll actually _leave_ , and starts back towards the house. He knows they need time alone together too, and he likes his own space now and then. Today being one of those days, he'd suggested they take Striker and Eureka for a longer run, test their endurance. It'll probably be more of a test of his dad's patience, but they'll cope.

He watches them go before closing the door, shutting out the cold. Has a good while before he needs to start thinking about dinner, so he kicks off his boots and stretches out on the couch for a nap. Bed upstairs is comfy enough, but he doesn't seem to get a lot of sleep when he's in it.

+

"I was thinking. You should bring the boy back for a vacation after the holidays. The rest would do both of you good, base camp will cope without you. Once a year isn't enough."

Herc smiles, pulling lightly at the reins to bank the sleigh left. There are a few grey stones in his pocket; he drops one over the side before shifting the reins to one hand and curling his other around Scott's waist. He doesn't need a landing stone here. He can see the broad expanse of green below them, probably doesn't even need to conceal them but it's always better safe than sorry.

"You're showing off," Scott says, pressing to Herc's side as he single-handedly takes the sleigh down for a smooth, easy landing. It's not hard to see why Striker and Eureka were this year's prize picks, nor why Herc's the only one trusted with the Big Guy's sleigh. 

"Only a little," Herc rumbles, pulling the reins tighter to bring them to a complete stop. "Chuck loves flying, and he's getting bloody good at it, you know. Think sometimes he's even better than me."

"I know. You can do that out here too, though. Without restriction, no deadline, nobody breathing down your necks. Think about it."

"You want us here on vacation or here to stay?" Herc turns in his seat, waiting for Scott to look up, to meet his gaze. "Scotty..."

"You know I hate letting you go. I've got at least ten animals on my farm at any one time, I could use the help. And fuck, Herc, you know how I feel about you both, and I feel like I'm going crazy out here sometimes, just waiting for this one week."

"Why didn't you tell me it had gotten this bad?" Herc asks quietly. "I know you, I should've seen it, I'm sorry Scott."

"You love being the right hand man, it isn't fair to ask you to give that up." Scott shrugs, closing his eyes when Herc reaches, cradles his jaw in a warm hand. 

"You called those boys out of Anchorage naturals. Think they're good enough to take mine and Chuck's spot?"

"Not yet, but they will be. Give 'em about six months and they will be. Herc, you don't have to-"

"Shut up. I love you more, you idiot. I'll train those kids myself, cut those six months in half... are you...?"

Scott sniffs, swipes at his nose, smiling. "I like waking up with you both in my bed. I like taking care of you, I like watching Chuck with the animals. Tell me again I can have that the year round."

"Maybe with the exception of one night - Chuck's not going to want to give up doing that run, even if we're on our own sleigh to do it. Let those Yanks do the big one, the rest are just as important. But yeah. Otherwise, you can be stuck with the two of us the rest of the year."

"Chuck'll go for it?"

"Really, Scott? You're actually asking me that? He fucking loves you, little brother. Loves the farm, this whole bloody island. He'll be happy wherever we are, long as we're together." Herc wipes his thumb across Scott's cheek, laughter bursting out when Scott stands up only to climb onto his lap, hands tight on Herc's shoulders while he settles himself. "What d'you think you're doing?" He's still chuckling as Scott kisses him, his mouth and his jaw and his throat, fingers pulling at the scarf to get deeper, further down.

"What do you think I think I'm doing?" he asks, trying to work Herc's jacket loose.

"Your dick'll freeze off."

"For fuck's sake," Scott presses his head against Herc's chest, his shoulders shaking as he dissolves into laughter. "Pull... Fuck... Pull the cover over."

Herc strokes Scott's hair before reaching back for the cover and yanking it free. He has to twist to get it over them both, and it blots out the light, blankets them in warmth. 

"There. No worries."

"Jesus." Herc squirms at Scott's hand on his groin, the curve of his fingers as they stroke inwards. "Scotty..."

"Keep sayin' my name like that," Scott murmurs, already shuffling off Herc's lap to kneel on the sleigh's floor. 

Herc slides down in the seat, just a little, enough that the cover isn't in the damned way, threads his fingers into Scott's hair. "It'll be nice. Coming home to you on Christmas day. Wind down by the fire instead of having to sit in on a bunch of meetings about... mmm... productivity." He lifts his hips, helping Scott tug at his heavy pants, spreads his thighs just enough to give Scott room. 

"Changed my mind, will you stop talking?" Scott strokes, lifts his eyes to look directly at Herc as he follows the downstroke with his mouth.

"Oh..." Herc's fingers tighten in Scott's hair, over the edge of the seat, curling and uncurling, restless. "Yeah... Sure. Okay. Fuck."

Scott laughs, flattening his palm between Herc's legs, heel of his hand against Herc's balls.

Something vibrates. For a second, Scott carries on anyway because he's not sure what it is and, whatever, they're safe in here and Herc's dick is a beautiful thing. 

But it doesn't stop, and Herc swears, twisting away to look for something, and Scott rests his chin on his brother's knee to watch, to help out when Herc starts tucking himself away, pulling his pants up.

"Beacon." Herc picks the vibrating stone out of his pocket, the colour draining from his face. "Need to get back," he says, and Scott nods, throwing the cover off and picking up the reins.


End file.
